


Like Gum

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Gum - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball breaks into Marshall's house which is filled with his musky scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Gum

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support this ship as legitimate canon or do I believe that it should. It is Adventures Time's Creator's decision whether or not it should be.
> 
> I ship canon relationships.
> 
> Fangirls scare me...

Marshall Lee was out of his house to do some band stuff with Fionna. On the other hand, Prince Gumball was breaking into the house Marshall had just left.

 

Earlier that week, Marshall had broken into the palace to steal some sound enhancement technology, food and clothes. Today, Gumball was stealing those back.

 

PG took a step inside the house after successfully picking the lock. He scurried up the stairs into Marshall's room.

 

It was a mess. The technology had been pushed into a corner in the far back of the room against the light purple wall next to the closet. Food wrappers littered the floor. And lastly, a pile of clothes sat at the foot of his boyfriend's bed.

 

PG couldn't carry the tech to the palace. From inside his pocket, PG pulled out a minimized teleportation device as he walked over to the inventions in the corner.

 

He whispered “Candy Kingdom Palace” into the teleporter and put it atop the machines.

 

The devices disappeared in a burst of bright light.

 

There was no point trying to recover the food seeing as it has already been eaten. So next was his clothes.

 

This much he could carry. PG started collecting the clothes in his arms when he noticed a certain smell coming from them. It was Marshall's. The smell was addicting; unable to help himself, PG submerged himself in such a scent. Unfortunately, it also made blood flow to his nether regions.

 

_Ah, curse my arousal_ , Gumball cursed himself for how easily he was turned on.

 

He glanced at the awfully comfy-looking bed, but tried to shake the indecent thoughts.

 

_Well, I suppose could… just a little._

 

Simply following his instinct, PG lay on the bed. He impatiently threw his pants down to his ankles. He rubbed himself through his boxers which soon proved to not be enough. His boxers joined the pants. PG pumped his half-hard length. Fingers twinked dark pink nipples. Once again, PG grew impatient with his ministrations. Now he was on all fours. The fingers that played with his nipples were coated in his saliva and traced his entrance. One finger went in. Then a second. Third. Finally the fourth. His fingers thrust in and out, brushing against his prostate.

 

“Haa… Ma-Marshall… “

 

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door downstairs.

 

In a panicked frenzy, PG rolled off the bed and under it. He stopped his indecent touching in fear that whoever came might hear him. A very difficult task it was; his cock ached with desire.

 

Feet eventually reached the bedroom’s door. They were Marshall's.

 

Gumball heard Marshall sniff the air.

 

Marshall started, “Smells sweet… “

 

He stepped forward.

 

“Like sugar.”

 

A few more steps.

 

“Like candy…”

 

PG felt breath by his ear. “... Like gum.”

As if he weighed nothing, Marshall lifted Gumball of the ground and onto the bed with ease.

 

“Well, well. Look what we have here. A naughty prince that seems to be having a bit too good of a time.” Marshall chuckled, looking down on Gumball with a devilish smirk on his face.

 

“Sh-shut up…” Gumball’s blush went from dark pink to red. He was tempted to actually insult him but those thoughts had to pushed down.

 

“Sorry, but nope.” Marshall licked at the sweet skin by the royalty's neck.

 

The other have a resigned sigh of pleasure. Marshall sucked on the delicate, light pink skin.

 

Then, Gumball realized. He was naked except for the rolled-up shirt on his chest. And so he thought: _Well, this isn't fair. Now it's it?_

 

The prince turned the vampire over, switching their previous positions. Gumball was on top. The top undid Marshall's tight jeans and boxers. His lips came over the other's length, taking in the vampire whole.

 

“Ah… fuck, you're good.” Marshall groaned out of pleasing intensity.

 

Gumball’s mouth was relentless in sucking the other off. A pink tongue teased the cock’s head. Every time his mouth took bobbed back down, he was rewarded with a small noise of pleasure. Pleasure was given until, suddenly, Marshall couldn't take it anymore. Cum filled Gumball’s mouth.

 

Marshall was still on his high when he heard the prince. “Haa… did you enjoy that?”

 

“Damn right I did, but let's see if you enjoy this.”

 

Again, the positions were flipped. Except this time, Gumball’s hands were pinned above him. The helpless look on the prince’s face as he wiggled around in an attempt to escape was a major turn-on for the vampire.

 

Marshall leaned down and their lips met, softly sucking on each other's lips. Marshall was the one who prompted with tongue, asking for the other's permission to access their mouth further. Access was granted. Tongues intertwined with each other in a heated kind of mess. Only the occasional gasps for air and wet noises were audible in either of their ears.

 

Finally, after what seemed to go on for ages, the two pulled apart.

 

Cold fingers traced down Gumball’s chest and tummy. The light touches sent shivers down the prince's spine. Until he reached Gumball’s almost-flaccid dick. Now, he squirmed more than ever. The feeling of Marshall's hand stroking him felt different from when he had done it himself.

 

“Nng...Marshall….”

 

“Heh, ya like that?” And with these words, the demon have the other a surprise. The hand that held down the other's hands left and were soon at their entrance after Gumball’s legs were kicked up, knees to his chest and spread. From the bedside table drawer, a bottle of lube was summoned (which doesn't need explaining for what to be used for). The first finger went in.

 

“W-wait!” The prince cried out.

 

Afraid he had hurt his lover somehow, Marshall quickly took his finger out. “What's wrong, babe?”

 

Gumball looked hesitant to say what he was about to say, and truthfully, he was. “You can just put it in.” There was a hesitant pause. “I… did myself before…” He averted his eyes.

 

“Is it really okay?!” Marshall's voice sounded worried but there no doubt excitement could be heard.

 

A mere nod was given in reply, which was all the response Marshall needed. He quickly lubricated himself and positioned his arousal by the other's entrance. And in he went. At first, he went at an even pace, even stopping to make sure Gumball was alright, but eventually, the thrusts became more erratic.

 

“Ah!...Glob, Marshall!” He rammed into Gumball’s prostate. Moans couldn't help but tumble out of the prince's mouth.

 

“Ah glob. I'm gonna cum.” Marshall was first to give the warning. And he came for a second time. Shortly afterward, Gumball’s orgasm came along.

 

Morning

  
Cuddling on the couch, Marshall said to the other, “You smell nice.”


End file.
